la vida gris de kitty
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: que tal si toda tu vida fuera arruinada por un descuido estúpido de alguien mas.
1. Chapter 1

**pov kitty**

 **diario de kitty 20/03/16**

 **Mi nombre es kitty, tengo 13 años y soy una estudiante en la ciudad de splitforo, podria decir que mi vida es de lo mas comun, podria si fuera cierto, actualmente estudio en la academia de splitforo para jovenes secuases, si asi es dije secuases, recuerdan a aquel chico tras el heroe que no sirve de nada mas que para ser capturado y golpeado por el villano y finalmente rescatado para que el heroe se lusca, aquel que plancha su capa y cose sus medias bueno esa soy yo o al menos lo sere, no dejen que mi aparente falta de interes los confunda no es que no quiera pasar toda la vida alabando a un idiota que se pasea con los calzones de fuera todo el dia, admitanlo ¿si no fuera por que tienen poderes pensarian en ellos como algo mas que un exibicionista?, pero la verdad odio esta escuela, odio que tomen situaciones de cada dia y las exageren hasta el grado de lo infinitamente absurdo, odio tener que venir cada dia pensando en que saldre lastimada y lo mas importante odio que ni siquiera fuera mi decicion, yo no queria ser secuas, queria estudiar actuacion pero a decir de mi madre yo no era lo suficientemente bonita, despues quise ser programadora pero segun mi padre yo no era lo suficientemente lista asi que me inscribieron aqui, el unico lugar para el cual yo era lo suficientemente fea y estupida, ahora entreno todos los dias para ser la asistente de un idiota con el ego inflado, a decir verdad incluso tengo una ventaja injusta con los demas estudiantes pues yo ya soy la asistente de una idiota con el ego inflado.**

 **-¡kitty!-grito ella desde la puerta como todas las mañanas, se trataba de vana glama, ¿como es que con ese nombre sigue siendo tan popular?, la que dice ser mi mejor amiga aun cuando me trata como su asistente mas que como cualquier otra cosa, no es que no quiera a vana pero ella es, como decirlo amablemente, la persona mas desagradable y odiosa de todo el mundo.-¡trajiste mi moca frapuchino fambruesa inglesa calabaza con caramelo quemado!- recuerda todo eso pero siempre olvida mi cumpleaños.**

 **-aqui tienes-solo tenian uno asi que le di el mio y ella lo tomo sin preguntar, obviamente no lo iba a pagar.**

 **-vamonos ya vamos a llegar tarde y vana jamas llega tarde- se lo que piensan y si, hablar de ti mismo en tercera persona si es un sintoma de esquizofrenia.**

 **camino al salon nos topamos con el, la unica razon por la cual no me eh dado un tiro en la cabeza, aun, erick el chico mas dulce y divertido del mundo.**

 **-hola chicas- saludo el con su angelical voz.**

 **-¡hola erick!-le conteste yo tratando inutilmente de ocultar mi emocion, a veces odio ser y con a veces me refiero a todo el tiempo.**

 **-nah-contesto vana con el interes que mostraba tipicamente en todos los demas.**

 **vana trataba a erick como basura y aun estaba obsecionado con ella, mi prima tiene razon a los hombres les gusta la mala vida, si fuera por mi el viviria como rey, me dedicaria en cuerpo y alma a hacerlo feliz pero que oportunidad tendria una chica momo yo con un chico como el.**

 **atras de el venia su mejor amigo trevor, yo podria describir a trevor con tres sencillas palabras**

 **1-un**

 **2-total**

 **3-idiota**

 **-oigan chicos ¿quieren ver lo que puedo hacer con mi nariz?**

 **-no**

 **-no realmente**

 **-en realidad peferiria no hacerlo**

 **sin escuchar a nuestras protestas trevor se metio el globo en la boca y comenzo a inflarlo desde su nariz como si fuera un gigantesco moco.**

 **-¿no es grandioso?-dijo con irritante voz nasal**

 **glama tomo sus tijeras y trono su globo haciendo que el plastico golpeara la cara de trevor,**

 **-que loco-dijo el completamente feliz.**

 **erick rodo los ojos molesto por la estupides de su amigo, se agacho a abrir su casillero para guardar sus libros, en ese momento kid ruleless llego y tomo del cuello a erick y trevor para arrojarlos y encerrarlos en el casillero para despues alejarse riendo, recuerdan que se dice que los heroes y sus asistentes deben ser los buenos pues al parecer alguien olvido decirselo a este patan.**

 **-hola, ¿alguien puede sacarnos de aqui?-dijo erick desde el interior del casillero.**

 **-dame un segundo-dije sacando mi palanca para abrir la puerta.**

 **-gracias kirtty-dijo erick cuando lo saque de ahi**

 **-no es nada-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja pero apenas lo iba a sacar y alguien mas me empujo y me arrojo junto con ellos adentro y cerrando la puerta nuevamente.**

 **en ese momento no me iba a quejar pues estar con erick en un espacio tan reducido era lo mejor que me iba a pasar en todo el dia, lo cual es francamente patetico pero por como estaban las cosas ya me habia acostumbrado.**

 **-kitty, no deberiamos tratar de salir-dijo el arruinando asi el momento**

 **-si claro-dije yo completamente humillada.**

 **me tomo un par de patadas derribar la puerta y al salir vi quien nos habia arrojado dentro, se trataba de alan maravilla, el "maravilloso" novio de vana, arrogante, vanidoso y egocentrista, al principio pense que era lindo, ahora solo veo una version masculina de vana y su cursi charla de novios me irrita, estan todo el dia juntos y se llaman cada mañana aunque creo que es solo para cordinar sus atuendos.**

 **francamente me molestaban pero erick parecia dolido por todo eso, trate de encontrar las palabras correctas para consolarlo pero en ese momento sono su celular.**

 **-hola-contesto al llevarse el aparato al oido-oh mandy, eres tu, ¿que tal te va?**

 **mandy destrucion, estudiante del instituto vocacional para ayudantes malvados, se podria decir que oficialmente no son nada pero es obvio que entre ella y el habia una profunda conexion emocional, genial como si competir contra vana la señorita perfecion adolesente no fuera suficiente, lo peor es que ella y el ya habian salido juntos y que a diferencia de vana no era solo un amor platonico e inalcanzable si no una verdadera relacion y segun maxumunbrain su unica posibilidad realista de una relacion sana, ya que la relacion de el y vana es mas bien de abuso y la inexistente relacion entre el y yo se trata de una profunda dependencia, ella es la mejor opcion para el, ironico si concideramos que es una villana, quisas maxumunbrain tenga razon, tal vez esto no sea amor, solo sea obsecion.**

 **asi pasaban mis dia sintiendome cada vez mas miserable, la unica opcion que tenia era la de pasar lo mas inadvertido posible y era buena en eso, de hecho si tuviera un poder seria el de ser invisible, era tan insignificante que nadie me notaba, la unica vez que alguien me vio en clase fue aquel dia cuando pampellmous me paso al frente y desearia que no lo hubiera hecho pues fue ahi cuando todo se hecho a perder.**

 **-alumnos este es un colisionador de antimateria, sirve para muchas cosas, entre ellas para hacer lattes-dijo sorviendo su cafe-que buen cafecito, ahora alguien quiere operarlo, que tal usted señorita kitty**

 **pase al frente sin muchas ganas, solo para operar los infinitos botones de esa cosa.**

 **-no se ponga nerviosa-dijo-solo oprima el boton verde, no oprima el boton equivocado o todos explotaremos.**

 **al presionar el boton que me habia dicho una luz morada cubrio todo el lugar y yo empece a ser succionada por la maquina**

 **-oops, me equivoque ese boton activa el transportador, mientras veia como mi mundo era tragado por el error de un estupido profesor pude ver a erick corriendo hacia mi, trato de atraparme pero era tarde, me habia ido, para siempre.**


	2. Chapter 2

tiempo despues en la mansion de maxuman erick gritaba histericamente

-no puedo creer que la escuela halla decidido no ir por kitty!

-en serio no puedes creerlo?, no recuerdas a que escuela vamos?-pregunto vana en tono sarcastico

luego de una consideracion silenciosa erick contesto

-no puedo creer que me siga sorprendiendo que la escuela halla decidido no ir por kitty!

-calmese todo el mundo-dijo trevor-lo unico que tenemos que hacer es ir por el transportador transdimensional e ir por ella, que tan dificil puede ser?

-que bien, espero que se diviertan-dijo vana sentandose en el sillon y poniendose a jugar.

-no vas a venir con nosotros?

-kitty solo esta haciendo todo esto para llamar la atencion, de seguro se la esta pasando bomba en aquella dimension.

-yo no estaria tan seguro-dijo la computadora de maxuman-segun mi base de datos la dimension a la que fue enviada es catalogada como nivel omega-564, extremadamente letal, incluso maxuman lo pensaria dos veces antes de ir

-por fortuna nosotros no pensamos nada ni siquiera una vez-dijo erick con seguridad

-cierto!-grito trevor haciendole la segunda

luego voltearon a ver a vana que con fastidio solto el control

-bien-dijo levantandose del sillon

-esta decidido vamos maxumbrain llevanos hasta el transportador transdimensional para salvar a kitty!

-bien pero dense prisa, la disparidad temporal hace que cada hora en este mundo corresponda a una año alla asi que en la hora y media que sus "amigos" tardaron en decidirse a ayudarla ella ya a pasado 15 meses en ese mundo de pesadilla.

-que?!, chicos les dije que no nos detuvieramos a comprar los helados!, aunque el de cere-moras estaba delicioso

-si, seguro ya esta muerta-dijo vana despreocupada.

-vana!

-que?, yo nada mas decia

-no importa, de todas formas iremos

-quien te nombro mi jefe?

una vez mas erick recurrio a los ojos de perrito para convencer a vana de hacer algo pero en vez de darle ternura le dieron tanta nausea que accedio de todas manera

-ire si no vuelves a hacer esa cara.

sabiendo que no podian perder mas tiempo erick y sus amigos corrieron a la sala de objetos confiscados donde ocultaban el aparato de nombre largo que me da flojera escribir.

-activalo maxumbrain-ordeno eric con voz de mando

-bien, pero cuando todo salga mal no me culpen.

al activarse la maquina una luz morada cubrio la sala haciendolos desaparecer en un instante.

-al fin se fueron-dijo maxumbrain para despues bajar la cabeza-ahora me siento solo

la luz morada aparecio en un viejo callejon en donde repentinamente los secuazes aparecieron, en un principio se veian desorientados, el viajar por las dimensiones produce eso, cuando por fin se pudieron poner de pie dieron un vistaso a su alrededor, la ciudad era un desastre, las calles sucias repletas hasta el cuello de basura y desperdicio, incluso mierdas tiradas a la mitad de la calle, y no necesariamente eran mierda de perro, los canales cubrian toda la ciudad y se conectaban con las calles como una especie de venecia en decadencia solo que aqui los canales estaban llenos de porqueria y las aguas se hallaban negras, las estatuas rotas se encontraban en todos lados por alguna razon y las paredes se veian jodidas y apunto de caerse con la pintura hecha añicos y completamente cubierta de grafittis de hecho en uno de ellos se leia,

BIENVENIDO A LAGUNA CARMESI

POBLACION: LA QUE SOBREVIVA

-esta es la dimension extra letal?, no me impresiona-dijo vana fingiendo valor.

cuando detras de ellos se escucho un ruido, una pisada torpe que golpeo una lata

-quien anda ahi?!-grito vana poniendose en guardia mientras erick y trevor se escondieron tras ella.

el extraño no contesto, se trataba de un chico de mirada melancolica, pelo embarañado, ojos delineados, camiseta negra abierta, pantalones rotos, cinturon de cuero y zapatos gastados con un gigantesco tatuaje en el pecho, junto a el estaba una chica de unos quince años un poco mayor que el pero de apariencia enfermiza, piel amarillenta, ojos verdes y con eso no me refiero a que su iris fuera de color avellana si no a que todo su orbe era de un color verde fosforesente en donde apenas se notaba una pequeña pupila de un verde ligeramente mas fuerte, traia un gorro azul sobre sobre su cabello morado, abrigo de mink sobre una playera negra y pantalones entallados de piel, detras de ellos habia una chica de piel oscura con el pelo blanco con rayos del color del arcoiris una camiseta roja rasgada sobre otra camisa de color negro y una falda de color rojo que cargaba un bat de metal con alambre de puas atado a su alrededor.

-que hacen ustedes aqui?, que no saben que este es nuestro territorio?-dijo el chico de ojos negros

-este es su territorio?, disculpa no lo sabiamos, pensamos que era el nuestro lo siento muchisimo-dijo erick nervioso-es que buscamos a una amiga, no la habran visto por casualidad?

-aqui no nos gustan los preguntones niño-dijo la chica de pelo blanco con voz muy suave pero tono siniestro

-bien-dijo vana- si no quieren hacerlo por las buenas entonces lo haremos al estilo de vana!

tomando impulso la pelirroja se arrojo contra ellas, con una de sus famosas patadas voladoras estubo apunto de darle un golpe fatal al chico emo y a su novia pero en el instante en que estubo a punto de llegar la morena llego hasta ella desde atras y le lanzo un poderoso batazo que la arrojo hasta la pared sangrando.

-el estilo de vana apesta

la chica comenzo a golpear a vana una y otra vez.

-no!-grito erick desesperado tratando de ir a ayudarla pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa el lider de la pandilla arrojo una rafaga de hielo desde sus manos congelandolo para despues darle un poderoso golpe en la cara con su mano congelada, el impacto lo hizo caer para que su atacante pudiera empezar a patearlo en el suelo.

trevor quizo huir y salvarse pero aun quedaba un adversario disponible para su desgracia, la chica de ojos verdes lo vio fijamente y de atras de su espalda libero un par de alas de insecto gigante con las que despego para perseguirlo hasta el fondo del callejon donde lo paralizo arrojandole una especie de seda de arañas negra con la que lo envolvio.

mientras tanto vana luchaba por ponerse de pie pero con cada intento era derribada, nunca se habia sentido asi, como una novata, como una inutil, la morena la levanto le torcio el brazo y la azoto contra la pared, quizo defenderse y darle un codazo pero no la alcanzo y lo unico que consiguio fue darle risa, la pandillera puso su mano frente sobre ella y vana pudo sentir como le succionaba su fuerza, su velocidad, su todo,era como si fuera una vampira, una vampira que se alimentaba de su poder.

al mismo tiempo el secuaz de maxuman se quitaba al lider de la pandilla dandole con ambas piernas en el pecho, consiguio levantarse pero solo para terminar recibiendo un golpe de hielo en el pecho seguido por una patada en el costado y un devastador rodillazo en el estomago que le congelo hasta las entrañas.

a trevor no le iba mejor y es que aunque pudo cortar el capullo con su reloj lazer al tratar de usarlo contra su rival ella solamente desvio el ataque sujetando su mano y torciendo su muñeca haciendo que se disparara el mismo, ella lo sujeto entonces de los hombros con fuerza, lo puso enfrente de ella y abrio su boca mostrando asi su dentadura compuesta de aguijones de avispa que goteaban veneno de cada uno de ellos, parecia que estaba apunto de comerse a trevor al abrir su gigantesca mandibula cuando el sonido de un disparo se oyo a lo lejos, rapidamente el proyectil volo hasta la cabeza del mounstroso insecto volandolo en mil pedazos.

los dos pandilleros se pusieron en alerta y vieron como una silueta misteriosa entraba en el callejon con una escopeta en una mano y una katana en la otra, la vampiro de energia furiosa solto a vana y se fue tras ella a gran velocidad pero aun mayor velocidad tenia la misteriosa ninja quien con una sola estocada fue capaz de cercenarla a la mitad, la peliblanco cayo al suelo de golpe mientras veia como pateaban sus piernas a otro lado, trato de arrastrarse pero no pudo llegar lejos y con una estocada brutal por detras del cuello fue acabada facilmente.

ya solo quedaba el lider quien asustado lanzo una rafaga de hielo que la ninja bloqueo con su espada para luego aprovechar y lanzarle varias bombas que no alcanzarian siquiera a estallar pues fueron congeladas en pleno vuelo para impedir que lo hicieran, sin embargo fueron justamente la distracion que esperaba pues para cuando el se dio cuenta la chica se hallaba ya sobre su cabeza y con un brutal golpe de su espada fue capaz de cortarle un brazo que de inmediato cayo al suelo mientras su anterior dueño se arrodillaba por el dolor a la vez que gritaba horrorizado, acto seguido la homicida coloco el cañon de su escopeta en el vientre de su victima y disparo dejandole un gran agujero en el y solo para asegurarse de que lo habia acabado giro sobre el, se coloco a su espalda y con un movimiento lento pero preciso corto su yugular con su espalda haciendo que un rafaga de sangre volara haciendola caer por todo el piso.

horrorizado, pues jamas habia visto tanta brutalidad, erick se desmayo fijando su vista en su sangrienta salvadora, inspecionando cada maldito detalle de esta, su falda rojiza, camisa negra, corbata roja, medias oscuras, pelo corto y negro con mechas azules y sobre todo esos delineados y frios ojos almendrados que lo miraban apenados.


	3. Chapter 3

**En laguna carmesi no habia noches lindas pero esta era bastante aceptable, la brisa era fresca y apenas se oian unas cuantas sirenas a lo lejos, kitty casi se sentia tentada a dormir si no fuera porque debia cuidar la entrada, estaba sentada frente a el en un banquillo destartalado bajo un foco que parpadeaba cuando desperto subitamente, erick se asusto al verse en un lugar desconocido y se asusto aun mas cuando la vio sentada sin decir ni una palabra, lentamente se acerco a el, se le subio encima y lo miro a los ojos conteniendo las lagrimas.**

 **-¿eres real?-pregunto con los labios temblorosos-¿esta vez eres real?, te eh soñado tantas veces que ya no se si eres real o no.**

 **erick paso su mano suavemente sobre el mechon azul en la cabeza de kitty**

 **-soy real-dijo- todo estara bien, te conseguiremos ayuda**

 **ella dejo caer su cabeza y comenzo a llorar sobre su hombro.**

 **En la otra habitacion vana escuchaba los sollozos de kitty sin prestar atencion, estaba muy ocupada tratando de curar sus heridas fisicas y emocionales, se sentia frustrada, en tan solo cinco minutos esta dimension le habia dado una paliza y como si no fuera suficiente humillacion kitty la habia salvado.**

 **-¿que es lo que acaba de pasar?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo, veia su rostro, el mismo que antes estaba lleno de orgullo, ahora cubierto de moretones y cortadas, el fracaso no era una sensacion normal en ella y simplemente no sabia como manejarla, y asi llena de ira y frustracion golpeo el espejo para no tener que mirarse mas.**

 **mientras kitty hundia la cabeza en el pecho de erick tratando de contener sus lagrimas trevor entraba a la habitacion comiendo algo de un frasco misterioso, no sabia lo que era, tampoco le interesaba demasiado.**

 **-oigan chicos, este lugar apesta, ¿cuando nos vamos?**

 **-¿irnos?-pregunto kitty confundida**

 **-si, es cierto kitty trajimos el transportador transdimensional, al fin podras ir a casa- dijo erick emocionado hasta que lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que estaba completamente destruido- no puede ser se debio romper durante la pelea.**

 **trevor lo tomo y comenzo a agitarlo- si, esta hecho garras, ya nos jodimos**

 **al verlo mas de cerca kitty dijo:**

 **-conosco a alguien que puede arreglarlo, pero no es una linda persona y no creo que acceda a repararlo gratis.**

 **-seguro si le explicamos la situacion ella quizas quiera hacerlo, vamos**

 **-no, ya es tarde, mejor vamos mañana.**

 **-tienes razon, preparate kitty, mañana sera un gran dia, por fin podras irte de aqui-dijo erick al acostarse en su cama mientras trevor daba vueltas en el piso para poder recostarse en el como un perro.**

 **cuando por fin se durmieron kitty lanzo un suspiro y miro hacia la ventana**

 **-irme de aqui-dijo para si misma**

 **las tres de la mañana habian llegado y junto con ellas los fuertes vientos que resonaban por la ventana, erick dormia cuando repentinamente kitty lo jalo de la cama.**

 **-¿que pasa?-pregunto erick, molesto y confundido**

 **-debemos irnos, alguien viene por nosotros.**

 **sin decir nada mas kitty lo llevo afuera donde se encontraban vana y trevor**

 **-vamonos-dijo lanzandoles una mochila**

 **-¡no!-grito vana- ¡yo no me movere hasta que me digas que esta pasando!**

 **en ese momento un hombre vestido de negro con una larga gabardina, sombrero de los años 20, lentes rojos y corbata del mismo color atravezo la ventana y saco de su abrigo una pistola y comenzo a dispararles, vana esquivo las balas agilmente corriendo hacia el, salto tomando impulso por la pared y cuando se habia acercado lo suficiente tomo la pistola de su mano, la giro por el cañon y se la quito, por un momento se sintio como si estuviera de regreso en la cima hasta que se dio cuenta de que el traia otra pistola, al apuntarle de frente vana se quedo paralizada por un segundo hasta que el sonido del arma la devolvio a la realidad, por fortuna se trataba de kitty quien disparo tras de el rapidamente le disparo otras dos veces para hacerlo caer finalmente.**

 **-¡lo mataste!-grito erick**

 **-quizas**

 **-¡¿como que quizas?!**

 **-con estos tipos nunca se sabe-dijo arrastrando nuevamente a sus compañeros hasta las escaleras por donde salto junto con ellos varios metros hasta el suelo, cuando llegaron repentinamente varios hombres vestidos igual que el anterior comenzaron a seguirlos y dispararles pero aun asi alcanzaron a salir del lobby, llegaron a la calle donde la situacion no era mucho mejor pues un grupo de francotiradores se hallaban ubicados en las cornisas de los edificios cercanos, parecia una zona de guerra, los tiradores casi lograron darle a trevor si no fuera porque kitty lo derribo a tiempo hubiera terminado con una bala en craneo, para evitar las balas se atrincheraron tras un auto pero sabian que no podrian ocultarse por siempre ahi asi que de su maleta kitty saco un lanza-granadas pero en lugar de apuntarles a los agentes en las cornisas lo hizo contra el suelo, la bala se estrello cerca de ellos expulsando una densa capa de humo permitiendoles escapar, infortunadamente no llegaron lejos pues los lentes de los agentes tenian vision infraroja y en sus bolsillos traian mascaras antigases lo que les permitio ir tras ellos con facilidad, es entonces que la chica del mechon azul decidio que a pie no llegarian lejos, se quito la chaqueta, se cubrio la mano con ella y rompio la ventana de un auto con ella, en menos de un segundo ya habian entrado en el, con el pulso acelerado y la respiracion agitada se apresuro a cablear el auto que en seguida arranco con kitty al volante, trevor de copiloto y vana y erick detras, no fue la mejor formacion para ella pero no habia tiempo para pensar en eso, simplemente acelero, pero ni siquiera asi las cosas mejoraron pues un grupo de autos comenzaron a seguirlos muy de cerca, con los ojos llenos de terror vana y erick vieron como a los cofres de aquellos autos les salieron unas metrallas y dispararon contra ellos, las balas atravezaron las ventanas destrozandola haciendo que los pedazos de cristal cayeran sobre los dos mientras se agachaban para evitar las balas, durante un momento mientras se hallaban asi vana se coloco sobre el, cosa que lo hizo muy feliz, mientras que a kitty molesto demasiado asi que giro rapidamente el auto para que ella volara al lado contrario y asi poder separarlos.**

 **las balas continuaban llegando asi que debia esquivarlos, gracias a sus habilidades como conductora a kitty se le facilitaba hacerlo pero no duraria mucho tiempo si no empezaba a devolver los tiros, puso el freno de mano, giro bruscamente e hizo una dona quedando frente a su objetivo, el conductor fue tomado por sorpresa cuando ella paso frente a el y saco su arma, sin embargo el se sentia seguro tras su vidrio a prueba de balas, sin saber que las balas que ella cargaba eran anti-tanques, la bala perforo el vidrio con facilidad asi como su craneo, el auto se estrello en segundos matando a todos sus ocupantes.**

 **kitty giro en un segundo con otros cuatro autos tras ella, pero al acercarse a un pequeño puente giro rapidamente haciendo que se estrellaran dos de ellos, aun asi dos mas la seguian y no sabia como escapar, despues de tan larga persecucion los autos que la seguian se quedaron sin balas, cualquiera pensaria que esto habia terminado pero kitty sabia que apenas estaba empezando.**

 **una gran luz se encendio sobre ella y el sonido de dos helices cubrio el lugar, ella sabia lo que significaba**

 **-un dron**

 **la gigantesca maquina voladora aparecio en lo alto, oscura, enorme y fuertemente armada, su siniestra silueta se delineaba contra el cielo nocturno, debajo de ella un cañon emergio de donde miles de proyectiles fueron expulsados con un solo objetivo, aniquilarlos.**

 **las balas lograron darle al auto y reventar uno de los neumaticos y dañar el motor pero increiblemente el auto aun seguia su marcha, kitty logro llevarlo por la acera y asi lograr cubrirse un poco con los edificios pero no era suficiente debia deshacerse de el si queria salir de ahi con vida.**

 **-erick pasame la basuca que tengo ahi, ¡rapido!**

 **-¡que estas loca!**

 **-¡no tengo tiempo para esto, erick!-**

 **en sus ojos erick vio algo que jamas imagino, algo oscuro y violento que arañaba desde su interior para salir, se asusto tanto que le dio lo que queria sin pensarlo.**

 **-¡trevor toma el volante!**

 **-bien pero te advierto que no tengo licencia para conducir en esta dimension ni en ninguna otra**

 **en cuanto trevor sujeto el volante ella salio por la ventana y se paro en el techo con la bazuca en mano y disparo, el cohete volo hasta el dron quien lo esquivo.**

 **-¡maldita sea!, ¡fallaste kitty!-grito vana desde el interior del carro**

 **pero kitty no respondio, solo aguardo en silencio viendo como el cohete volaba a su verdadero objetivo, la gran estatua del angel tras el dron que al impacto se rompio cayendo sobre el.**

 **trevor se distrajo al ver ese movimiento tan asombroso asi que no vio el reten que estaba frente a el, estrellandose contra otros autos, volteandose dejando a todos gravemente heridos en especial a kitty quien se arrastro varios metros por la carretera.**

 **casi de la nada salieron varios agentes que la rodearon apuntandole con sus armas, con brutalidad y sin importarles sus heridas la levantaron y la pusieron frente al que parecia ser su lider, un chico de aproximadamente 14 años de pelo rojo y que portaba su uniforme de manera un poco mas casual.**

 **-¿neta?, ¿neta creiste que te escaparias de nosotros? ya te lo dije kitty siempre obtenemos lo que queremos y ahora te queremos a ti-dijo el mientras acercaba su boca a la de ella para poder darle un beso totalmente forzado que el disfruto hasta que un sonido viceral lo interrumpio, kitty le habia escupido en la boca, esto no le molesto el simplemente sonrio mientras se ponia de pie y le escupia en la cara el diente que ella habia dejado en su boca.**

 **-ya llevensela-dijo satisfecho.**

 **mientras la llevaban esposada junto con sus amigos kitty se dio cuenta de que tendria que usar su ultimo recurso y es que en su maleta junto a todas las armas traia un dispositivo explosivo a control remoto y para su fortuna ella tenia el detonador con ella ingeniosamente disfrazado de anillo.**

 **con suavidad giro el anillo morado en su tercer dedo y presiono la calavera en el haciendolo estallar, la explocion resultante fue mas grande de lo que esperaba pues tambien el auto exploto junto con las armas en el pero aun asi esa explocion cumplio su objetivo derribando y distrayendo a los agentes haciendo posible que kitty escapara y desarmara a sus captores, lo mismo que vana, erick y trevor lo intentaron pero como siempre no lograron hacer otra cosa mas que humillarse a si mismos obligando a las chicas a salvarlos nuevamente.**

 **-¡sujetense a mi!- ordeno kitty una vez que estaban libres**

 **kitty los sujeto a su cinturon del cual tambien saco un arpon gancho que lanzo a uno de los edificios para poder salir volando velozmente, parecia que el plan de escape estaba apunto de funcionar hasta que una sombra volo subitamente y corto el cable haciendolos caer.**

 **una vez mas todos besaron el suelo, furiosa kitty levanto la mirada pero al ver a su rival palidecio, se trataba de un chica rubia con un vestido azul antiguo medias blancas y una sonriza macabra en su rostro.**

 **-alicia-susurro kitty para si misma**

 **la asecina saco su espada al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a los chicos con pasos acompasados, kitty se puso de pie pero sabia que sin sus armas no tendria oportunidad contra ella, tal vez incluso con ellas el pelear seria inutil, aun asi tomo valor y se lanzo, primero con una patada giratoria a toda velocidad, con tanta fuerza como fuera posible, queria asegurarse de hacer el mayor daño posible, la pierna de la secuaz giro en el aire a toda velocidad impactando en seco a la alicia quien se giro bruscamente tras el ataque, tras unos segundos parecia que la tecnica que kitty uso fue tan efectiva que habia ganado la pelea pero era mentira pues la risa que alicia saco despues de eso resono por la calle demostrando que nada le habia pasado, con siniestra lentitud la rubia volteo hacia ella, con sangre en el rostro, si, pero aun riendo,**

 **kitty trato de seguir atacando usando toda su fuerza en cada ataque pero la velocidad mostruosa que su contrincante tenia hacia imposible que cualquier golpe conectara realmente, primero le lanzo un jab a la derecha pero lo bloqueo con el codo, luego lanzo una patada a la izquierda que fue totalmente inutil parecia que simplemente jugaba con ella, al final lanzo una patada descendente, un poderoso ataque pero deja tu defensa al descubierto por un instante, la rubia sabia esto y lo aprovecho, sujeto su pierna y lanzo un golpe a su entrepierna, luego un codazo a la rodilla, un barrido para dejarla en el suelo y finalmente un pisoton en el craneo.**

 **vana quizo ayudar pero no podia moverse, sus piernas no la dejaban, estaba paralizada por un sentimiento que jamas habia sentido, ¿acaso eso era el miedo?**

 **kitty trato de ponerse de pie y fue cuando alicia la pateo en el estomago tan fuerte que de hecho la levanto del piso, luego la sujeto del craneo y estrello su pierna contra ella, para alicia esto se estaba volviendo aburrido, estaba lista para terminarla, tomo su espada y lanzo una poderosa estocada contra el hombro de kitty que la hizo sangrar, luego otro y otro mas, la chica en el suelo sentia que se desmayaba por el dolor y la perdida de sangre pero sabia que si se rendia ahora todo estaria acabado, penso en un plan para poder escapar, justo cuando alicia la tomo del cuello y puso su espada frente a ella supo que hacer, puso su mano en su vientre tomo la sangre que de ella salia y se la arrojo en la cara a alicia, fueron segundos lo que eso logro distraerla pero fue suficiente tiempo para poder tomar su arpon-gancho, sin el gancho que alicia habia cortado era un arma patetica pero la explocion de aire comprimido que soltaba seria suficiente para aturdirla sobre todo si lo lanzaba de cerca y asi fue la explocion de aire en la cara de alicia alcanzo para hacerla soltar a kitty quien tomo a sus amigos y se lanzo al canal, la corriente fue suficientemente rapida para salir de ahi pero no lo suficiente como para escapar de alicia quien saltaba de puente en puente como una ninja tras ellos, y acompañandola venia una guardia de agentes todos ellos con el nivel del alfil, los mejores en el campo, sabia que no podria perderlos pero era justamente lo que ella queria pues cerca de ahi estaba su objetivo, cuando habia llegado a el nadaron hasta la orilla y empezaron a correr, habian llegado al jardin de las rosas, un lugar en decadencia donde ya no habian casas solamente hoteles baratos, bodegas abandonadas y estatuas rotas que daban mas que nada la apariencia de un cementerio que de cualquier otra cosa, un lugar inmundo a donde solo iban chicas desesperadas y hombres con intenciones ocultas, pero habia algo mas que se ocultaba ahi, algo incluso mas oscuro que pocos conocian, kitty era uno de esos pocos.**

 **ella dio la indicacion a sus amigos de que esperaran, ella sabia lo que hacia, se quedo justo en el centro del callejon donde un idolo de piedra se hallaba y espero a que se acercaran sus perseguidores, espero a que estubieran tan adentro que ya no pudieran salir y cuando estubo segura de esto tomo sangre de su ropa nuevamente y la estampo contra la cara del idolo, el sonido de su mano ensangrentada sono fuerte y claro de esquina a esquina y de repente el ajetreo se detuvo como si el mundo entero se hubiera quedado sin aliento por un segundo, las putas se escondieron dentro de sus cuartos de motel llevandose con ellas a sus clientes, otras veces dejandolos ahi a sabiendas de que se lo merecian, al verla, al ver lo que hizo incluso los agentes se dieron media vuelta y trataron de huir pero era tarde, frente a ellos una chica aparecio parecia tener no mas de dieciseis años pero traia el uniforme de toda una prostituta, una minifalda negra que no le llegaba a cubrir la mitad del trasero medias de malla color azul cielo y un top que solo cubria la parte de los pezones en su pecho y una gargantilla que adornaba su cuello, a pesar de su gran belleza todos estaban asustados por ella sobre todo cuando miraron esos profundos ojos de color tan singular, rosa, un rosa tan intenso que casi parecia rojo.**

 **-¿que pasa chicos?, ¿por que tan nerviosos?, ¿acaso no quieren jugar conmigo?-dijo mientras se les acercaba con sus uñas negras y afiladas, sonriendoles con su boca llena de puntiagudos dientes, mientras detras de ella una cola gigantesca parecida a la de un leon pero que terminaba con un aguijon en la borla se asomaba.**

 **kitty aprovecho para ocultar a sus amigos en un motel cercano y ahora horrorizados veian atravez de una ventana**

 **uno de los agentes saco su arma para protegerse pero no sirvio de nada, el aguijon de la chica se le clavo en el pecho exparciendo su veneno, matandolo al instante, lo arrastro hasta ella, le abrio el pecho con sus garras, saco su corazon, lo miro un momento con la boca haciendosele agua y lo engullo lentamente mientras disfrutaba de su sangrante y aun tibio organo vital.**

 **rapidamente comenzaron a disparle pero no tenia ningun efecto en ella, de hecho solo se dedicaba a ignorarlos hasta que al fin harta de su interferencia en su cena lanzo un agudo chillido que rapidamente fue respondido por otros a la distancia, una vez mas todos trataron de huir, pero alicia los detuvo.**

 **-de nada les servira correr- y tenia razon pues de inmediato un monton de mujeres, todas ellas vestidas para un oficio nocturno, se arrastraron por las paredes mientras los rodeaban, inutilmente dispararon sus armas dando en el blanco siempre pero sin ningun efecto, las chicas saltaron sobre ellos para arrancarles brazos y piernas haciendo uso de su increible fuerza, luego abriendoles el pecho para finalmente sacarles el corazon y comerselo, la unica que seguia en pie era alicia quien en cuanto se le acercaban cortaba su garganta haciendo que se ahogaran con su propia sangre, aparentemente era la unica manera de matarlas, la facilidad con la que lo hacia la volvia mas aterradora que los mounstros a su alrededor pero sabia que no podria pelear contra ellas y buscar a kitty al mismo tiempo asi que decidio irse y volver por ella otro dia, asi simplemente se retiro, mientras cortaba gargantas a diestra y siniestra a su paso.**

 **-ya se fue-dijo kitty dentro del inmundo motel-ahora descuiden las heart-eater no entraran aqui y se iran al amanecer**

 **-¡¿como puedes estar tan tranquila?!-grito vana totalmente alterada**

 **-no estoy tranquila vana, me estoy muriendo que es distinto- contesto ella perdiendo el sentido.**

 **dejen reviews**


End file.
